Hitokiri Sakura
by HanaKT
Summary: Sakura es un hitokiri asesino del Meiji, Y un día conoce a Shaoran, un colega ke cambiará su vida para siempre.CAPITULO 6 UP! ¡Gomen por la tardanza!
1. Default Chapter

17 de enero de 2004 18:40 Hs.

Fan Fic

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Autora: Hana

Título: Hitokiri Sakura.

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: CCS es propiedad de CLAMP

NOTA: Buenop, me gustaría aclarar que la historia ocurre en un universo paralelo.

**Prólogo**

Era una noche oscura... sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna... un hombre caminaba por la calle. Parecía asustado, miraba para todos lados y se sobresaltaba al menor ruido.

- Maldita sea... – pensaba – es muy tarde... no debí haberme entretenido tanto... – En ese momento escuchó unos pasos, miró atrás suyo, pero no vio nada – Debe haber sido mi imaginación – dijo en voz alta -

- ¿Estás seguro Takuya? O... debería decir... ¿Hitokiri Takuya? – Dijo un joven de no más de 15 años apareciendo adelante suyo -

- Tú... – dijo el hombre retrocediendo – Tú eres... – comenzó a palidecer -

- Eso no importa, ya que ahora... morirás... – desenvainó su katana y a una velocidad asombrosa lo atravesó – Vaya... fue muy fácil... – susurró el chico sonriendo y limpiando la sangre de la katana con un pañuelo -

- Felicitaciones... – dijo un hombre apareciendo tras de él – Lo hiciste muy bien como siempre Sh... -

- Cállate, no digas mi nombre – dijo el chico mirándolo con una expresión muy fría, que hizo que al hombre se le helara la sangre -

- Lo siento... – dijo algo asustado – No fue mi intención -

- Bien... nos vemos... – comenzó a caminar -

- Espera! Tengo un mensaje para ti -

- Que sea rápido -

- Bien, El Okashira quiere que realices otro trabajo. Toma... – dijo alcanzándole un papel – aquí están todas las indicaciones -

- Está bien... – y dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad -

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo Y otro fic más!! Je, je, me estoy enviciando con esto de escribir. A decir verdad este lo escribí hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero al terminarlo no me gustó, así que ahora lo estoy cambiando un poco. Por si las dudas, los capítulos ya están escritos, y son muy cortos, pero así están y no voy a cambiarlos, okis?

Y como aclaré antes los personajes de CCS están en un universo paralelo (Para ser más específicos en Japón en los años 1868 o 1869). Espero que les guste y si tienen algún comentario o lo que sea pueden mandarme un review.

Ah!, por si no saben: Hitokiri es un término japonés que significa asesino, Okashira significa Jefe y katana es la espada japonesa.

HANA


	2. Capítulo primero

**Capítulo primero**

- No puede ser!!!! – un hombre de unos 40 años golpeó con fuerza el escritorio – Ese hitokiri va a matarlos a todos! -

- Disculpe señor... – dijo otro hombre entrando en la habitación – aquí está ella... -

- Hazla pasar por favor -

- Claro – se corrió y detrás de él pasó una jovencita vestida a la usanza japonesa (Hakama y Gi). Tenía cabello castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo y sus brillantes ojos verdes inspeccionaban el lugar con desconfianza -

- Así que usted es... -

- Soy Kinomoto Sakura -

- Ya veo... eres más joven de lo que pensé, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

- 15 -

- Ya veo... verdaderamente muy, muy joven... - le miró con algo de recelo - Mira, te explicaré la situación -

- Sí, pero antes... quiero ver el dinero – le cortó ella -

- Ah, claro el dinero... – del cajón del escritorio sacó una bolsa – 300.000 yenes (NdeH: la verdad que no tengo idea si es mucho o poco, lo siento) -

- Bien... ¿Qué necesitan que haga? -

- Queremos que elimines a una persona... -

- Eso es obvio – dijo con soberbia - pero me refiero ¿A quién? -

- Verdaderamente no sabemos su nombre, ni siquiera como es... pero se dedica a matar a antiguos Ishin Shishi... hemos averiguado quién es su próxima víctima... Su nombre es Tetsuo Miyauchi... y el ataque será hoy a la noche... estamos seguros... queremos que seas su guardaespaldas... ¿entendido? -

- Sí, entonces nos vemos... -

- Adiós... – la chica salió de la habitación –

Esa misma noche...

- Disculpe señorita... – dijo el hombre a su acompañante – me preguntaba... -

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le dijo algo brusca -

- Es que... ¿Está segura de poder asesinar al hitokiri? -

- ¿Está subestimándome? – le dijo con una mirada que lo dejó helado -

- Eh, yo... no, claro que no... -

- Ya casi es la hora... – se levantó del banco en el que estaba – debemos irnos de este lugar -

- Cl... claro... – salieron afuera y caminaron un buen rato. En un momento Sakura se detuvo - ¿Qu... qué pasa? -

- Está aquí – dijo en voz muy baja -

- ¿Qu... qué? -

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡¡Aparece!!! ¡¡¡Puedo sentir tu presencia!!! – gritó -

- Vaya... – dijo el chico apareciendo frente a ella – Eres muy hábil... la primera persona que siente mi Ki... – se puso en pose de pelea – ¡¡¡sólo por eso morirás primero!!! -

- Eso es lo que yo iba a decir... – también se puso en pose de pelea -

- Una mocosa... – le retó él -

- No soy como los otros... – dijo ella – nunca me dejo dominar por la ira... -

- Eso veo... – Al ver que la chica no comenzaba, él la atacó, pero ella logró esquivarlo e intentó golpearlo con su katana, pero él pudo detener el ataque con su saya – Eres buena, muy buena... -

- Lo mismo digo de ti... – sonrieron y se alejaron un poco – Va a ser muy divertido acabar contigo... – sonrió -

- Veremos... – Esta vez los dos se pusieron en posición battou. El hombre no entendía nada. Los miraba con ojos muy abiertos -

- ¡¡Ahh!! – gritó ella y desenfundó su katana a una velocidad increíble, al igual que él. Al chocar las espadas se produjo un sonido metálico. Sakura vio con placer como la katana de su oponente se rompía – Ahora estás desarmado amigo... -

- Eso es lo que tú crees -

- Te doy una oportunidad... – soltó su katana -

- No seas confiada... -

- No lo soy... te derrotaré... – hizo sonar sus nudillos y corrió hacia él para golpearlo, pero sorprendida vio como él la esquivaba y le daba una patada en el estómago – Ahh!! – gritó de dolor -

- No te creas que voy ser más compasivo contigo por ser una mujer... – le pegó otra patada que la lanzó un poco lejos de él -

- Ya verás... – se levantó e intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero él detuvo su golpe, a la vez que le proporcionaba uno en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. De pronto comenzó a llenarse de gente, que había escuchado el alboroto y había salido para ver que pasaba. Entonces el chico tomó a Sakura en brazos y, mirando al hombre que tenía que matar, le dijo – La próxima vez no te me escaparás... – y desapareció en la oscuridad -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Woaaa, hasta yo me sorprendo, creo que nunca actualicé tan rápido.

Como verán no soy muy buena con las peleas... ¬¬ Bueh, pero espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en decirme ok?

**Battou** es una técnica muy avanzada en la que se saca la espada de la saya, o vaina, aumentando la velocidad dos o tres veces y pudiendo matar al oponente sin riesgo a ser herido.

Está sacado del manga de Rurouni Kenshin, así como la idea principal de este fic.

Y acá un mini-fic donde Eriol explica a Shaoran el período en el que pasa la historia.

_- Vaya, Hana-sama está loca, mira que meterme en todo este lío de Hitoki-no-se-cuanto... - _

_- ¿Es que nunca lees libros de historia o algo así Shaoran? – Dijo Eriol y suspiró – Bueno, mira yo te explicaré – sacó un libro de atrás suyo, mientras Shao lo miraba ·.· ¿?– Hace más de 150 años, en el Bakumatsu no douran... - _

_- ¿Nani? ¿El baku-ke-cuanto? - _

_- Shaoran... por dios... - _

_- Gomen Nasai – dijo con tono sarcástico – 'no soy tan culto como tú' - _

_- Por más de doscientos cincuenta años, Japón había estado aislado del resto del mundo, bajo el régimen militar del Shogunato, con base en Edo, el actual Tokyo... Este periodo se conoce justamente como período Edo, la época de apogeo de los Samuráis... - _

_- Hai, hai, hai, ¿Y? – dijo Shaoran ya impaciente - _

_- En 1853 ocurre un incidente llamado 'Kuro-Fune Raikou', o sea la llegada de los barcos negros. Estos barcos, llegados de Estados unidos, estaban muy bien armados, y exigían derecho sobre comercio. Debido al gran armamento de los barcos, El Shogunato no tuvo más que aceptar... Esto provocó un gran descontento general. Por ello, unos grupos, la mayoría procedentes de Satsuma y Choushuu, realizaron unos ataques contra los extranjeros. Estos grupos, que luego se hicieron llamar Ishin Shishi, o sea patriotas de la restauración, fueron castigados y reprimidos por el mismo gobierno japonés, que mandó a otro grupo que se hicieron llamar Shinsengumi, los lobos de Mibu. Pero al parecer la balanza estaba del lado de los Ishin. Hacia 1867 el emperador Meiji (o sea del lado de los Ishin) dictaminó la orden de eliminar el Bakufu (el gobierno del Shogun). Allí se sucedieron las cinco guerras Boshin, entre los Shinsengumi y los Ishin Shishi, ganando este último. Así es como en el año 1868 comienza el llamado período Meiji - _

_- Eriol... solo tengo una pequeña pregunta... - _

_- ¿Sí? - _

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? - _

_BONK_

_- Pu-Pues... ¡¡Eso pregúntale a ella!! – dijo señalando a Hana, quien se encontraba mirando a Shaoran con ojos soñadores - _

_- o¬o Awww... Shao.... - _

_- Ehm... Ha-Hana-sama... - _

_- Sí mi querido Shao... Awwwww... - _

_- Esto... yo... n.nÛÛÛ Quiero... saber que tengo que ver en todo esto... ehmmm de Hitokiri... no se que... Además... ¿Por qué tengo que lastimar a mi querida Sakura? - _

_Hana vuelve de su estado Kawaii! Y mira seriamente a Shaoran... - _

_- Bueno, pues... tú... tú... - dijo cada vez más seria - _

_- ¿yo...? – dijo él preocupado - _

_- Pues... - le sonríe – Se me olvidó! - _

_- ¬¬#### ¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!! – toma la katana y mira a Hana amenazantemente - _

_- Ups... Shao querido... ehm... este... yo... No seas malito, ¿sí?... es... es solo que no puedo decirlo... si no... - _

_- ¬¬ ¿Ajá? No puedes decirlo, ¿ne? - _

_- Ups... je, je Bueno, nos vemos en el... en el próximo capítulo!!! "Si es que salgo viva" - _

I know, I know I'm Crazy... yeah...

Bueno, muchas gracias a **Yashi-mgj **y a **serenity-princess**. Arigato!

Se cuidan nxn Okis?

HANA


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Capítulo segundo**

- ¿Ah!? – la chica se despertó sobresaltadamente, y rápidamente se llevó su mano hacia su cuello. Todavía le dolía... Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación bastante pequeña. Sólo había un futón y un recipiente con agua - ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó. Recordó lo que le había pasado y se reprochó el haber sido tan confiada – Maldita sea – dijo y se levantó un poco tambaleante. Se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla. Nada... la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Llevó su mano hasta su cadera. Nada nuevamente. Su wakizashi no estaba. – Demonios – volvió a maldecir -

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y Sakura pudo ver a su captor. Tenía en sus manos un plato de comida, que, Sakura supuso, era para ella. Efectivamente, el chico sin decirle una sola palabra se lo entregó. Ella sólo lo tomó y, sin decir palabra tampoco, se dispuso a comer. Probó el primer bocado y se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba. Cuando terminó de comer, el chico tomó el plato y se fue. Al rato volvió con unas ropas. Se las pasó a Sakura.

- Ponte esto – le dijo – Creo que es de tu talla – y se fue -

- ¿Qué será esto? – tomó la ropa y se la puso. Era un hermoso Kimono negro con pequeñas flores rosas y verdes pasteles - ¿Para qué me lo habrá dado? – Se encogió de hombros – que va, no importa... – se tendió en el futón y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Le pareció haber dormido solo unos minutos, cuando sintió como alguien la zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos y vio otro par ámbar - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó. Él no le respondió. Sólo la levantó del brazo y la arrastró hasta afuera de la habitación – ¡Oye! – le dijo. Él la empujó hasta un sillón. Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de mediana edad que la miraba con expresión asombrada -

- No puede ser... tú... – dijo el hombre con asombro. Sakura inmediatamente lo reconoció –

- Okashira!! ¿Usted? -

- Sakura, ¿puedes decirme que demonios hacías? -

- ¿Yo? ¿Pues que cree? Trabajando... lo que yo me pregunto es que hace usted del lado de los enemigos del gobierno Meiji -

- Sakura... – suspiró – lo siento... – se levantó y miró al chico – Shaoran, por favor, encárgate de ella -

- ¿Yo? Pero... -

- Hazlo – le dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica -

- S... sí Okashira – hizo una reverencia -

- Nos vemos, dentro de poco me comunicaré contigo -

- Como usted diga – Cuando se quedaron solos, el chico miró a Sakura -

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Así que te llamas Shaoran? – le dijo. Él no le respondió – Te estoy hablando... – se puso enfrente de él - ¿Qué relación tienes con el Okashira? ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿De qué lado estás? -

- Hablas demasiado – y le dio la espalda -

- OYE!!! No seas grosero – lo tomó del hombro, y él reaccionó inmediatamente y la lanzó contra el piso -

- No vuelvas a tocarme – le dijo en un tono helado, y la soltó -

Sin embargo ella no se rendía fácilmente. Nuevamente se puso delante de él.

- Grosero!! – y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella le pegó una cachetada, y se fue a 'su' habitación -

- Maldita sea... – dijo él llevándose la mano hacia la mejilla golpeada – chiquilla... – murmuró -

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Lo sé, lo sé, MUY corto el capítulo, pero en compensación el próximo va a estar más largo, se los prometo.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic!!! Arigatosss a: serenity-princess, Ciliegia, YaShi-mgj, Magdalia Daidouji y Kaoru Takeda

Y las únicas dos cosas que tengo que aclarar: la primera es que Wakizashi es una de las dos espadas que llevan los samuráis en su cinturón, siendo la otra la Katana (Más larga que la wakizashi), la segunda es que Futón es esa especie de colchón en la que duermen los japoneses.

HANA


	4. Capítulo tercero

**Capítulo tercero**

- ¡Pero que se habrá creído ese cretino! – Sakura estaba furiosa. ¡¡Ese hombre era un completo idiota!! Lo peor era que no entendía qué era lo que hacía el Okashira con un sujeto como él. Suspiró. – ¡Rayos! – En ese momento abrieron la puerta. Sakura ni se molestó en mirar. De seguro que era ese sujeto -

- Sakura – dijo una voz y esta se giró inmediatamente -

- Okashira!! – dijo e hizo una reverencia -

- Te informo que hoy a la noche va a haber una reunión en esta casa. Vas a tener que asistir acompañada de Shaoran... -

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? Por si no se dio cuenta ese 'sujeto' y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… -

- Sólo haz lo que te digo -

- Pero... -

- No discutas -

- ¿Qué no discuta? ¡¡¿Cómo quiere que no discuta si estoy encerrada en este maldito lugar sin entender nada y con un completo desconocido?!! ¡¡Estoy cansada!! –se quejó -

- Todo tiene una razón. Tuviste suerte de que él te encontrara... – abrió la puerta y salió – A las ocho ¿Entendiste? – le dijo ya desde afuera -

- ¡¡Rayos!! – Le dio un golpe a la puerta – Pero ni modo, voy a tener que salir que él... – Un rato después entró el chico en cuestión y le alcanzó un hermoso Kimono rosado - ¿Esto me tengo que poner? – El chico asintió – Bueh, ya va... – de mala gana se viste - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta -

- Ya casi son las ocho... – abre la puerta de la habitación – Tú quédate aquí hasta que te llame -

- Pero... – protesta -

- Cállate – y se va -

- ¿Pero qué se habrá creído? – Se quejó, pero también sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala de estar, donde ve a su Okashira - ¡¡Okashira!! – le llama -

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? -

- Esta vez me debe una explicación, ¿no cree? Ya estoy re harta ¿me escucho? HARTA – casi gritó -

- Cálmate, por favor -

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¡¡¡Pues no!!! -

- Ahh – suspira – está bien... – se sienta en el sillón y hace una seña para que Sakura haga lo mismo – Bien... -

- Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero saber... ¿Por qué está organizando todos estos asesinatos en contra del gobierno Meiji? Después de todo usted fue uno de los que peleó en el Bakumatsu para que se formara... -

- Sakura... – sonrió – eres demasiado inocente... -

- ¿Inocente? ¿Yo? – sonrió sarcástica -

- Sí... crees que ahora que estamos en una relativa paz y armonía, se acabaron los asesinatos... pero... eso no es verdad... aún ahora necesitamos de los Hitokiris para matar a los que se interponen con el gobierno... -

- Pero... a los que han matado son Ishin Shishi... Los del lado del Gobierno Meiji ¿por qué? -

- Ser Ishin Shishi no significa estar en lo correcto... los hombres que hemos asesinado son personas corruptas, ¿Crees que el gobierno está libre de corrupción y cosas así? No... hasta es posible que haya aún más que antes... debemos eliminar a esas personas... pero... hacerlo ya no es tan fácil como antes... especialmente por la ley anti espadas... así que tenemos que recurrir a estos Hitokiris... ¿entiendes ahora Sakura? -

- Sí, pero... – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta -

- Disculpa – se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta – Ah, hola Keitaro, ¿Cómo estás?... No, los otros no llegaron todavía... Sí, pasa – Sakura vio a un hombre entrar a la sala de estar. No lo conocía – Sakura, él es Keitaro, Keitaro, ella es Sakura, una colega -

- Hola Sakura – a ella no le gustó como el hombre la miraba... tenía cara de degenerado -

- Hola Keitaro-san -

- Bueno, y yo debo irme... quédense hablando y esperen a que lleguen los otros... Adiós – se fue -

- Vaya, así que te llamas Sakura... yo te conozco... -

- Pues que bueno – dijo con una mirada helada, tratando de intimidarlo, pero él la ignoró -

- Nunca pensé que serías tan hermosa querida Sakura – intentó abrazarla, pero en ese momento llegó Shaoran -

- Hola Keitaro – le dijo muy frío -

- Hola Shaoran... – lo miró enfadado – Así que ahora tienes jovencitas a tu servicio... nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti -

- OYE! – le gritó Sakura – No soy ninguna prostituta! –

- Keitaro... no molestes... -

- Tan aburrido como siempre... – Tocaron la puerta nuevamente – Deben ser los demás, yo voy – dio una mirada a Sakura y fue a abrir la puerta -

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? – Sakura escuchó a Keitaro saludar en la puerta – Sí, pasen – luego dijo algo en voz baja, que ella no logró escuchar -

- No me digas... – dijo otra voz -

- Pues con gusto te ayudamos... – dijo una segunda -

- Aunque hay que tener cuidado... – agregó una tercera -

- Sí – dijo finalmente Keitaro – vamos – Sakura vio a dos hombres entrar acompañados por Keitaro. No les gustó como la miraron -

- "Maldita sea... esos tipos me dan mala espina... y encima no tengo mi katana..." -

- Hola Shaoran – saludó uno - ¿Quién es tu acompañante? Es muy hermosa... tal vez puedas prestárnosla... claro que te pagaríamos bien... -

- ¡¡¡No soy ninguna prostituta!!! – se volvió a quejar Sakura -

- No estamos hablando contigo... – le dijo otro - ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas Shaoran? -

- Ya la escucharon... a menos que ella quiera... ninguno se acostará con ella... -

Los hombres suspiraron.

- Además – agregó – tengo órdenes del Okashira... si alguno le hace algo, tengo permiso para matarlo – dijo comenzando a desenvainar -

- E-está bien, no es para que te enojes... – dijeron los hombres nerviosos -

- Más les vale... – dijo y envainó – Bien... ¿Ya saben por qué están aquí? -

- Es por... el próximo trabajito, ¿verdad? -

- Así es... el Okashira se enteró de que dentro de diez días un importante funcionario vendrá aquí a Tokyo... si lo eliminamos... va a ser un golpe muy importante y... los demás funcionarios se cuidarán de seguir abusando de su poder... va a ser nuestro último trabajo -

- Está bien – Siguieron arreglando los detalles, mientras Sakura comenzaba a dormirse. Era muy aburrido. Cuando finalmente cayó dormida, Shaoran la miró y, tomándola en brazos, la depositó en el sillón -

- Vaya, la cuidas mucho... -

- Cállate, sólo lo hago por que el Okashira me lo pidió -

- Sí, seguro -

- ¿Es que quieres pelear? – le amenazó -

- ¡No! – Dijo algo asustado – solo era una broma -

- Sabes que no me gustan sus bromas... -

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos... Nos vemos dentro de diez días -

- Adiós... – Los hombres se fueron -

- Oigan... – dijo uno de ellos al salir - ¿Vamos a dejar esto así como así? -

- No – le respondió Keitaro – haremos lo siguiente… Dentro de diez días, cuando sea el ataque, de seguro Shaoran saldrá herido… allí lograremos eliminarlo… y... esa mocosa será nuestra... -

- Pero... ¿No es un poco peligroso? Sabes que debilitarlo es completamente imposible y él no tiene reparos en matarnos... -

- No se preocupen... tengo un arma secreta… -

- ¿Y qué haremos con la mocosa luego? -

- La eliminaremos... -

- Muy bien... – los tres hombres sonrieron maliciosamente -

Notas de autora:

Y como prometí el capítulo es mucho más largo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Yashi, misaki-cherry y a Serenity-princess.

HANA


	5. Capítulo cuarto

**Capítulo cuarto**

- ¿Eh? – Sakura se despertó. Se encontraba en la habitación – Vaya, parece que me quedé dormida... – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la estaba por abrir, Shaoran entró -

- Ya veo que despertaste… - le dijo, indiferente, como siempre -

- ¿Qué… Qué hago aquí…? – en ese momento lo recordó todo – ¡Tú! – lo miró amenazante -

- Será mejor que te levantes… deberás preparar el desayuno… -

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Ni creas que te haré la comida… ¡no soy tu maldita sirvienta! -

- Entonces morirás de hambre… - cerró la puerta -

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó y se volvió a acostar en la cama - ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo porque estoy en este estúpido lugar… - suspiró – Será mejor que vuelva a dormir – así lo hizo, pero en un momento despertó sobresaltada. Había alguien con ella. Automáticamente llevó su mano a su cintura, pero... su katana no estaba… -

- ¿Quién está allí? – preguntó, seria -

- Vaya niña… - susurró una voz conocida para ella, quien se tensó aún más -

- Con que acosando mujeres inocentes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó girándose y mirando fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales, al igual que los de ella, no mostraban ninguna emoción -

Ella iba a hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él le lanzó algo, que ella tomó en un reflejo.

- ¿Qué…? – dijo mirando el paquete… - Comida… ¿Pero por qué…? -

- Desgraciadamente no puedo dejar que mueras de hambre… Hay planes para ti y debes estar fuerte para lo que sucederá la semana que viene… -

- Ni creas que me uniré a ustedes a matar a gente inocente -

- Para eso es para lo que te necesitamos… Keitaro y sus amigos no son como tú… les importa bien poco a quienes matan… mientras cumplan con su objetivo… tú deberás proteger a las personas que no están involucradas en esto… -

- Pero yo… - dijo todavía desconfiada -

- Es un buen trato… luego de ello, podrás irte… qué dices… sería un buen pago por tu libertad… -

- Pero tú… -

- Como ya dijimos este sería nuestro último trabajo… luego nunca más en tu vida escucharás hablar sobre nosotros… -

Sakura suspiró y levantó su mano para estrechar la del hombre.

- Trato hecho… - dijo y sonrió -

- Yo seré el encargado de entrenarte… así que hazme el favor de levantarte mañana bien temprano… hoy te daré el día libre para que reflexiones… -

- ¿QUÉEEE? – Gritó – ¡¡¡Yo estoy perfectamente entrenada!!! No por nada te derroté, Te informo que soy uno de los asesinos más poderosos de todo Japón (NdeH: ¬¬ Le dicen modesta a la chica) Y la demostración es que te derroté y por si fuera más… – él puso su dedo índice en sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando -

- Dos cosas… Uno: Sólo pudiste derrotarme en la pelea de espadas por que se rompió mi katana… que no era una de las mejores precisamente, si usara mi mejor espada de seguro te vencería – tomó aire – Y dos… En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… estarías completamente muerta… - seguidamente salió de la habitación, no sin antes – Descansa… soy un sensei muy estricto, y te aseguro que necesitarás de todas tus energías para seguir el ritmo… - y se fue -

- ¡¡¡¡Rayos!!!! – gritó golpeando con fuerza la pared -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En ese momento, en una casona en las afueras de la ciudad…

- Así que la niña fue raptada, ¿verdad? – dijo un hombre de mediana edad, con rostro severo -

- Así es señor, y fue él, estoy completamente seguro… lo reconocería en cualquier lado… - le respondió un joven -

- Ya veo… Parece que esto se está yendo algo fuera de control… será mejor que envíes a Eriol… además ellos dos se conocían… y Eriol sabe perfectamente sus puntos débiles… llámalo… - suspiró – Es nuestra última esperanza… -

- Se hará como usted diga señor -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier duda me mandan un review o un mail.

Arigato a: Yashi (Gracias x siempre leerme), Serenity-Princess (A vos también!) y a Ely-chan (Ey, con gusto leo tu historia)

Suerte a todos y mucho bechitos nxn

HANA


	6. Capítulo quinto

**Capítulo quinto**

**Día 1**

La joven se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero de pronto frunció el ceño levemente y abrió los ojos con lentitud, con su habitual gesto de mal humor.

Sé que estás ahí – gruñó dirigiendo su gélida mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación -

hasta que te diste cuenta… - se burló el joven ambarino acercándose a ella – tuve que elevar mi energía para que te alertaras y finalmente pudieras despertarte – ella ignoró su comentario y se levantó, mirándolo desconfiadamente -

¿Es que ahora te dedicas a espiar a chicas inocentes? No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitado -

En primer lugar no soy un degenerado como de seguro debes ser tú… y en segundo… si estuviera tan 'necesitado' vería a una verdadera mujer desnudarse… no a una chiquilla – y sin permitir siquiera que ella abriera su boca para replicar, se retiró de la habitación – Estate lista en cinco minutos – le dijo desde afuera y seguidamente ella escuchó sus pasos alejarse -

¡¡Cómo lo odio! – gritó furiosa, aventando contra la puerta, su almohada -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegas tarde… - murmuró el espadachín sin siquiera mirar a Sakura, quien acababa de entrar a la sala -

'¿Ah sí?' '¿Cuánto, 15 segundos?' -

No… exactamente 18 segundos… - miró el reloj –

Okay, ¡Empecemos! – le gritó -

Debes desayunar primero de todo – señaló una puerta – por allí se va a la cocina -

¡Y-yo estoy bien! -

¿Qué pasa? – sonrió – De seguro que no sabes cocinar… - se burló, provocando un sonrojo en la joven -

Y-Yo… ¡No es eso! – levantó la vista para mirarlo, pero el ya se había ido - ¿Dónde demonios está? Imbécil – gruñó, pero un rato después lo vio salir por la puerta que iba hacia la cocina con una bandeja en la mano y se la alcanzó, mostrándole su contenido: Una taza de té y unas galletas -

Toma niña… no quiero que te me mueras en pleno entrenamiento – ella le miró con furia y miró desconfiada hacia su desayuno – No está envenenada… - le dijo él fríamente – así que tómala de una buena vez – ella sin decir palabra tomó el té y se sirvió algunas galletas -

"¡Oishii!" – pensó y cuando terminó volvió a poner la taza en la bandeja, levantándose -

Bien… empecemos… - (NdeH: Ok, soy muy, pero MUY mala para escenas de pelea y todo eso, así ke gomen nasai!) –

¿Y mi katana y mi wakizashi? – preguntó -

Lo primer es lo primero… debes a aprender a enfrentarte a tu oponente sin la necesidad de armas – se puso en pose de pelea -

P-Pero… esas son artes marciales chinas… - murmuró al ver la posición en la que estaba en ambarino -

Por supuesto… si soy de China… ¿Qué pretendías? Los japoneses no tienen ni idea de cómo pelear – eso la puso furiosa, ¿Quién se creía que era? -

Pero… -

Mejor cállate y pelea… ¿O es que tienes miedo? -

¿Quién te crees que eres? – se acercó hacia él para golpearlo, pero él la inmovilizó aplicándole una llave que la dejó tumbada en el suelo, con él arriba -

Primer punto: Nunca te dejes llevar por la ira… - le dijo en son de burla -

¡Suéltame! – le gritó y él así lo hizo, lentamente - ¡Soy mejor que tú! ¡Así que cállate! – le gritó aun más descontrolada e intentó acercarse nuevamente a él, pero con el mismo resultado: Tirada en el suelo, con el chico encima -

Número dos: No subestimes a tu enemigo… te puede ir muy mal – le susurró en el oído provocándole un agradable escalofrío ¿Agradable? ¿De donde había sacado eso? -

Ya puedes salir de encima mío… ¿Sabes? – gruñó y él se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro -

Ya te gané… ¿Quieres seguir practicando? O mejor dicho… ¿Perdiendo? – ella por tercera vez se lanzó sobre él, pero esto le tomó desprevenido y logró tirarlo al suelo, esta vez ella por encima -

Regla número uno – le imitó ella – NO me subestimes NUNCA -

Lo mismo para ti – le dijo girando velozmente sobre ella sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar – La práctica terminó – le dijo incorporándose sin siquiera ayudarle a ella – Eres tan solo una niña… aunque… lo que no entiendo, es por que ahora estás tan descontrolada, si la primera vez que peleamos parecías tan dueña de ti misma… - y se fue, dejándola confundida y pensativa -

"Tiene razón… yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este hombre tiene la capacidad de hacerme perder el control tan fácilmente?" – suspiró y en ese momento escuchó que tocaban a la puerta - ¿Quién será? – esperó un rato, pero Shaoran no iba a atender y el ruido persistía – "Ni modo… iré yo" – abrió la puerta y frente a ella vio a un joven algo mayor que ella, con cabello azabache y cálidos ojos grises - ¿Quién…? -

¿Está Shaoran? – le interrumpió él, con una sonrisa -

S-Sí… ¿De parte de quién? -

Eriol Hiiragizawa -

**Continuará **

Notas de autora (A quien, los que leen el fic, le tiran piedras)

GOMEEEEENNNNN! U.U Lamento haber tardado TANTO en actualizar este fic! - + de tres meses! - Demo… es que cuando lo había terminado (hacía más o menos dos meses) se me borró, y pues, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribirlo… grrrr…. Tenía tanta rabia! Ok, pero acá está. Espero ke les haya gustado n.n

Ah, una cosa: Sobre Eriol… a decir verdad en el manga tiene ojos grises (Bueno, ese es el color que le veo yo), así ke lo puse así, espero ke a nadie le moleste.

Ok, muchas gracias por sus reviews:

**Yashi** (Holis! n.n Gracias por tu review, jeje, aunke de seguro ahora ni te acordás del fic. – tres meses y medio sin actualizar! U.U – Gomen!) **Ely-chan** (Gracias por leer el fic! Y ship, Eriol es un hermoso hitokiri como mi Shao-chan, y la verdad no sé si voy a poner a Yuki, Touya, pero kizás Tomoyo llegue a aparecer aquí) **Ziu** (Arigatou! Y disculpa por no haber actualizado antes) **Hazmin-Gidmell** (Holaaa, muchas gracias y espero que ya hayas salido de tu vacío creativo – créeme ke te entiendo -.) **Rika-chan** (Ne, amigochi, espero ke te haya gustado!) **Serenity-princess** (Ok, el capítulo no salió tan largo como hubiera querido, pero hubieron dos razones: 1- si lo hacía más largo lo iba a terminar en el 2010 y 2- ¡Me gusta dejar picada a los lectores! Muajajajaja – de pronto, de entre las sombras aparece una gran hacha que comienza a perseguir a Hana por toda la habitación mientras ella suplica desesperada por su vida .- Okis, okis, estoy loca. n.n Gracias por el review!)

HANA


	7. Capítulo sexto

**HITOKIRI SAKURA**

**By Hana**

**Capítulo sexto**

U-un momento… - estaba por girarse cuando escuchó la voz del ambarino detrás suyo -

¿Qué haces aquí Eriol? – le preguntó gélidamente, mientras la chica se corría a un lado y dejaba que el de ojos grises se adelantara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí -

Vaya forma de recibir a un viejo amigo, Shaoran -

Shaoran comenzó a reír con algo de sarcasmo.

¿Amigos? Un maldito traidor como tú no puede llegar a llamarse mi amigo -

Déjame explicarte… -

No me interesa… quiero que te vayas de aquí – desenvainó parcialmente su espada, con un gesto amenazador -

No creo que quieras armar un escándalo frente a tan hermosa señorita – dijo el oji-gris mirando insistentemente a Sakura – Si me permite presentarme correctamente – ignoró a Shaoran y se acercó a Sakura tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño beso allí – Hiiragizawa Eriol, a sus servicios – la chica se sonrojó -

S-Soy Sakura… -

Muy bien, ahora que ya flirteaste con ella, puedes irte… - dijo Shaoran y le indicó la puerta con su dedo índice -

Tan amable como siempre – y se puso serio – Hay un pequeño problema… parece que ya te han descubierto… saben perfectamente que eres tú… y… pues… han mandado a eliminarte… - el ambarino comenzó a reír -

¿Eliminarme¿a mí? Parece que has olvidado como quedaste la última vez que te enfrentaste a mí – respondió, altanero -

Han pasado 4 años de aquello… no volveré a cometer los mismos errores -

¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿qué te parece si comprobamos lo que dices? – llevó nuevamente su mano derecha a su espada – pero Eriol le detuvo con una señal de su mano -

Espera… no he terminado aún, aunque te agradecería que me dejaras pasar y lo discutamos tranquilamente… además… esta bella muchacha parece estar bastante incómoda… -

Ah, arigatou – dijo ella ¿tímidamente? -

""""""""""""""""

¿Y bien? – dijo cuando Eriol se sentó en un sillón, mientras él paseaba por la habitación. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación por orden del hitokiri -

Como iba diciéndote ellos me mandaron para eliminarte, pero yo esperaba convencerte para que te rindieras… - suspiró – pero tal parece que sigues siendo tan terco como antaño -

¿Y entonces? Qué más… - dijo algo molesto por el comentario de su 'amigo' -

Pues… estaba pensando en llegar a un acuerdo… ¿Qué opinas? El gobierno puede darte lo que tú quieras si dejas a este grupo de rebeldes… y si colaboras puede que llegues a tener un muy buen puesto en el gobierno -

¡QUÉ DICES? – Gritó el ambarino, enfurecido - ¡Cómo te atreves¡Habrán podido comprar a una excusa de hombre como tú, pero nunca dejaré que un corrupto gobierno me domine a mí! -

¡Pero Shaoran! Entiéndelo… esto es lo mejor para ti… Estar en contra al gobierno no te devolverá a ni Mei Ling ni a Ieran! – Shaoran se acercó a Eriol y lo tomó del cuello -

Nunca, pero NUNCA vuelvas a pronunciar esos nombres. Las avergüenzas… Avergüenzas a esta familia – le dijo, amenazador -

Ellas nunca hubieran querido que vengaras su muerte de esta forma… No eres feliz así… -

¿Y de la otra manera crees que lo seré? Por lo menos aniquilando a esos bastardos puedo ayudar a que la gente no pase por lo mismo que pasé yo… por lo que pasamos nosotros… ¿Tan pronto las olvidas¿O es que nunca significaron nada para tí? Mamá te ayudó y te trató como si fueras su propio hijo… y… y Mei Ling… ¡Pensé que la amabas! -

¡La amé! -

¿La amaste¿Pasado? – Eriol suspiró pesadamente -

Shaoran, fue hace cinco años, CINCO… ¿No crees que es tiempo de perdonar y olvidar todo lo que pasó? -

Te traté como si fueras mi propio hermano… el que nunca tuve… Pero parece que a ti muy poco te importaba nuestra familia… Ojala y nunca te hubieras cruzado en nuestro camino… Mamá estaría viva… y yo todavía escucharía a la revoltosa de mi hermana corriendo por ahí… -

Pero… -

¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir? – Eriol asintió – Ahora vete. Nos veremos dentro de nueve días. Haremos un ataque cuando pase el carruaje con el ministro de asuntos exteriores – hizo una pausa – Será entre tú y yo… Allí arreglaremos nuestros problemas – El chico volvió a asentir y se fue, dejando a un Shaoran abatido, que se había tirado pesadamente en el sillón - ¿Por qué ahora todos esos recuerdos…¿Por qué? – cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió como unos delgados brazos lo ceñían por la cintura - ¿Q-Qué? – abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una Sakura agarrada a él y llorando. ¿Habría escuchado la charla entre Eriol y él? – S-Sakura… - dijo por primera vez su nombre, lo que provoco que ella llorara aún más fuerte -

¡Perdóname! – Sollozó e incorporándose un poco enterró su cabeza en su cuello -

Él al verla tan frágil comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello, que se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo, como siempre, y a susurrar palabras acogedoras, pese a que no supiera que era lo que había provocado esa reacción en la esmeralda.

Cuando la chica se calmó, la separó un poco de él, y mirando a sus grandes lagunas verdes, acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola tiernamente (! O.o) y arrancando un suspiro de la chica.

¿Qué te sucede? – dijo cuando se separaron, ambos con un leve halo rosado en sus mejillas -

Yo… pues… Escuché… l-lo que hablaste con Hiiragizawa-san… y… - se levantó repentinamente – ¡Lo siento! Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso… - más lágrimas cristalinas cayeron por su ojos – S-Seguro que esas personas fueron muy importantes para ti… Y yo quiero… ¡Quiero que nos llevemos bien! -

Ki-Kinomoto… -

Sabes mi apellido… - sonrió – El Okashira te lo dijo¿verdad? – el chico asintió aún algo sorprendido – Sakura Kinomoto – dijo como presentándose por primera vez, extendiéndole su mano para que la estrechara -

S-Shaoran Li… - dijo él, y todavía sin mucha reacción estrechó su mano, provocando que, en el momento de que ambos se tocaran, un agradable escalofrío los recorriera -

Bien, Shaoran… te prometo que te ayudaré… y que _Todo estará bien_ -

Y en ese momento, por primera vez en 5 años Shaoran Li sonrió con sinceridad.

""""""""""""""""

Eriol… - susurró una voz a las espaldas del chico de cabello azabache. Él se giró y con una sonrisa miró a la jovencita de ojos azules que le miraba con algo de preocupación - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, acercándose a él - ¿No te hizo nada? – él negó la cabeza y tomándola de la mano comenzó a alejarla del lugar -

Estoy bien, Tomoyo-chan… daijoubu… Lo que me preocupa es él… - sonrió aún más – Aunque quizás con esa chica a su lado todo termine bien -

La chiquilla sonrió, y estrechando su mano aún más fuerte, se alejó con él del lugar -

**-- Continuará --**

NOTAS DE LA MÁS QUE AVERGONZADA AUTORA:

Ho-hola – Hana asomándose tímidamente por encima de la silla del computador – Jeje, Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo – comienzan a arrojarle todo tipo de cosas mientras ella trata casi sin éxito de esquivarlas – Disculpen por no actualizar (Kyaaaa! Pasaron tres meses desde la última actualización) Pero en realidad es por falta de tiempo (más info. Visitar mi profile) Así que lo lamento. T.T

Awww… las cosas se ponen interesantes jeje. Por lo menos ya vemos el por qué del comportamiento tan frio de Shao y también una Sakura demostrando su lado comprensivo, ñaca ñaca, lo que les espera a estos dos muajaja (¬¬ Ok, ok, me callo, me callo.) (Y si por si no entendieron bien, no se preocupen que ya lo explicaré mejor oki?)

Ah! Desde ya les aclaro que esta historia no va a terminar bien (Por algo su clasificación es Romance/**Tragedy**) Peeero, antes de que quieran matarme, les digo que va a tener una continuación que incluso ya les digo el título: **Toki o Koeru Omoi: Sentimientos que trascienden a través del tiempo. **

La traducción es algo improvisada, por que la verdad no me acuerdo mucho, jeje. Es de la peli número uno de Inu Yasha, supongo que los fans ya lo habrán notado, es que vi la peli hace un poco y ME ENCANTÓ!

Oki, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**Daniela:** Gracias por decir que está interesante, jeje está un poco más largo que los anteriores me parece, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, y si lo hago más largo no termino más.

**Kayla-chan:** Gracias por tus ánimos… y la verdad que me encantaría tener un sensei como Shaoran ¿Quién no?

**Hillary:** Perdona por no actualizar antes, espero que te haya gustado. Arigatou! Y te aseguro que SS no va a faltar.

**Saku-Cerezo4:** Qué bueno que te gustó y gracias por las felicitaciones n.n

**Serenity-princess:** jaja, como siempre tus reviews me hacen reir y me levantan el ánimo… Y creo que definitivamente me vas a odiar más jeje gomennnn!

**Lulu:** Domo arigatou! y gomen por no actualizar!

**Waterlily-chan:** Holis imouto-chan, jeje gracias por el comentario… no he actualizado antes por que la verdad me están dando con un mazo en la escuela, encima el martes comienzo con los parciales U.U Así que hasta las vacaciones de Julio chau internet Buaaaaa!. Suerte!

**Rika-chan:** Holis! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por los ánimos.

**Edith:** Hooooola! Bueno acá está la actualización, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto n.n

**Pily14ccs:** Gracias por el review y ke bueno que te gustó… ey una pregunta¿sos de Argentina?

**Magdalia Daidouji:** HOOOOLAAAAA! AL FINNNNN! Reviviste! – música de fondo: Angeles cantando el aleluya – (¬¬ mira quien habla, la señorita actualización) Ke bueno que volviste a escribir! Ay! Ship, cuando lo lea te mando un review! Okis?

Un becho nxn y se cuidan ok?

HANA


End file.
